kiraandthewebfandomcom-20200213-history
School Drama (LPS: The Life of Lily)
"School Drama" is the second episode of LPS: The Life of Lily, an LPS series made by KiraAndTheWeb and Anlpsgirl. Basic Summary Katherine, a new character, starts bullying Bruce. Lily, Bruce, and Bob come up with a revenge plan which contains sharing an old embarrassing video of Katherine to the world. Zoey, however, is appalled with her friends' behaviour. She scolds them, and Lily is sent to the office and gets detention. Lily apologises and takes the video down. The episode ends with a message from the teacher, telling the viewers not to cyberbully others. Full Summary The episode starts off with the main four preparing to go to school. At school, Bob plays video games in class. Lily answers a question incorrectly, and accidentally hits the teacher. Meanwhile, a new character, Katherine, is in her private class. The teacher tells her she needs to do one public lesson, and asks her if she even knows what 6x6 is. Katherine unexpectedly answers correctly and the teacher tells her that she wouldn't know anything else, because she apparently only knew it because she got 36 dresses for her clients once. The teacher says she's quitting. Later on, after class, the main four gather at lunchtime. Katherine walks up to Bruce and makes fun of her hair. Katherine walks away after Bruce incorrectly answers a math question. Zoey asks who that girl is. Lily explains that's she's the school mean girl. Lily goes to find Bruce. Bob goes program, and Zoey goes to study. Bob has an idea, but it's "not quite hatched yet." meanwhile, Lily comforts Bruce. Bruce expresses that she wants to get Katherine back. Lily calms Bruce down, but then Bob says that he has an "epic" idea to "roast" Katherine. Zoey says the other three should stop trying and that it's not going to change anything. Lily says "Well, if you try, try, and try again, you will succeed! Or at least get better." and Zoey suggests to just ignore Katherine but Lily says "That's what losers do!" Zoey walks away after telling the others to shut up and that they're gonna be dumb if they don't study. Then the others find an old, embarrassing video of Katherine from when she was younger. In the video, the young Katherine answers incorrectly after being asked what 2 + 2 is. Lily says they should upload the video on the internet, and that it's going to crush Katherine. Katherine finds the video and is shocked. Later on, the main four encounter Katherine. Zoey is confused what's going on. Lily mockingly asks Katherine if she still knows what 2 + 2 is. This time, Katherine answers correctly. Bruce continues to mock Katherine. Zoey still doesn't know what they're talking about. Katherine walks away and Lily says she roasted her. Zoey asks what happened and Lily explains what she did to Katherine. Zoey is appalled and scolds Lily for her actions. She says Lily shouldn't just ruin someone's life like that. Then, there's an announcement from a speaker. The teacher messes up slightly while telling Lily to come to the teacher's office. Zoey laughs at the teacher's speech failure. Lily goes to the teacher's office and is told off for cyberbullying, and gets detention. She apologises and says she'll take the video down. Later on, Lily asks what 1 + 1 is. Zoey says "two", Bruce says "equals", and Bob says "window." Then, Lily says "No, a two looking at a windowwww!" and Zoey sighs. She complains, "why." and Lily giggles. The episode ends with the teacher telling the viewers not to cyberbully others. She refers to the viewers as "people", and Zoey asks what she means. Zoey is suspicious, looks to the camera and then walks away. Trivia * This episode marks the first appearance of Katherine. * This is the first episode that shows the main four at school. * This is the first time we see Zoey scolding the others. Errors and Goofs * In one scene, Zoey laughs. This wasn't on purpose, but an accident. Anlpsgirl played it off as if it were part of the script, though. Category:LPS Category:Episodes Category:LPS: The Life of Lily Category:Life of Lily Episodes